Drarry In Wonderland
by Living-In-Bliss
Summary: After falling down a hole, Harry's life takes a turn to the random side of life. What is going on and why is Voldehog chasing after him? Only time can tell. This is my take on a drarry version of Alice in Wonderland (obviously). Au (non magic-ish Harry and Draco aren't wizards). Dm/Hp. Crack fic.


The trees rustled around Harry as he stared up into the lush blue sky. The warmth of the sunlight was like a blanket wrapped around him as Harry lay in the grass, dreaming the dreams of his very own, yet strange, world. The droning monotone of his last teachers class still echoed around his brain. Harry didn't care much for schoolwork, it all seemed too dull to be of any importance. Honestly a history of England wasn't an interesting subject, what use was it?It's all in the past and if anyone, Harry knows that whatever lives in your past, should never be brought back into the present.

Harry shuddered as flashes of past nightmares flickered through his mind. They were flashbacks to his plagued subconscious, of a life completely different to his own, yet so disturbingly familiar. The dreams of himself standing in front of an enormous three headed dog, looking at himself in a mirror that would show you your greatest desires. The dreams of himself collapsed in pain on a dungeon floor with a familiar ginger girl laying unconscious at his side, thousands of shadow-like creatures swarming above him at the side of a lake, playing in a tournament that would likely kill him. Then there were the dreams of himself running through a dark room with masked people out to kill him and the group of people he was with, standing above an enchantingly gorgeous blonde boy who was slowly bleeding to death at his feet, a dark man killing an old man at the top of a high tower, standing alone in a forest awaiting his own death at the hands of an old bald man, walking through a hall with countless of the dead at his feet.

Harry had no idea where these dreams came from but they tormented his mind whether he be awake or asleep, he dreaded the thought of living that poor persons life and at the same time longed for it with all his heart. While most of that life was filled with mind numbingly painful and frightening events, this person had what Harry knew he would never have, love and for that Harry envied him. Harry was in no way unfriendly or bad looking, on the contrary, he was the kindest and most handsome man in Little Whinging. But what could he do? Harry's parents had died when he was young, leaving him to live with his horrible aunt and disgusting uncle.

They had never liked Harry, he never understood why but by the way they talked about his parents he guessed that they were the reason. He hated his life, his uncle was drunk almost constantly and he would vent all of his anger onto Harry. His aunt was just as bad, she would lock him in a cupboard for days on end with no food or water or even bathroom breaks just for the fun of it. His fat and unclean cousin would ensure Harry never had any friends. Nobody would ever find out about the torture Harry underwent at home, none of them would attack his face and they had promised him if he spoke of it to anyone, they would know and make his life, if it were possible, worse.

So Harry enjoyed it immensely when it was a nice day and he could lounge around in a hidden field not far from where he lived after a school day. He would lose himself in his imagination and just dream that one day someone would come along and sweep him away. Lather him in love and he would live happily ever after, but Harry had learned a long time ago that it was foolish to be so hopeful, he needed to be a realist and never get his hopes up of that ever happening. Yet it was a thought never far from his mind.

Suddenly Harry was disturbed from his thoughts by a beautiful snow white owl flying above him. Harry wondered what it would be like to fly, he decided he would adore it if he ever had the chance to fly freely above the trees. He watched as the owl swooped down and landed elegantly on his chest. The owl in question was the strangest thing (outside of his imagination) that he had ever seen. She was wearing a fitted and rather expensive looking black waistcoat that still allowed her to use her wings. A small gold pocket watch on a chain was looped around her neck and when Harry turned it around it had 'Hedwig' inscribed on the back.  
"Is that your name girl, Hedwig?" Harry asked her. He smiled when she gave a soft who and nipped gently at a lock of his brunette hair which he took as a confirmation. Cautiously so as not to startle her, he reached out and ran his fingers through her soft feathers. Hedwig seemed to appreciate the act as she nuzzled deeper into his touch.

They spent a few minutes like this until Hedwig ruffled her feathers and then suddenly flew off, perching neatly at the top of a nearby tree. On a whim Harry decided to follow her up, she was just such a captivating and curious little owl that he felt compelled to go after her. Hedwig gave a who of contentment and encouragement as Harry started to gracelessly pull himself up onto the branches. After what seemed an hour and yet only seconds Harry had reached the top of the huge tree and sat carefully perched on a branch only four below the snowy bird gazing up at it in expectation. Hedwig carefully bent her head down and took a quick look at the pocket watch hanging around her neck and suddenly looked back to Harry with a startled expression in her golden eyes. With out any other warning the white owl took off, swooping down, right into Harry's chest. It all happened in a flash for Harry, one moment he was gazing at the intriguing bird, the next he was being bombarded by said owl. The weight from the blow rocked Harry back on the branch and before he knew it, he was falling.

Blackness took over for an instant before the realization set in. He was falling, not just falling but from a 25ft high tree and onto the hard ground below. _'Shit, shit, shit, I'm going to die…'_ Harry's head was racing. He could feel the wind rushing around him, the feeling of the ground approaching, that impending doom. About half a minute of falling nothing had happened, Harry opened his eyes (that have hadn't actually realized he'd closed) the world was still spinning around him yet something was up, or rather down. The blue skies and deep green treetops had been replaced by surrounding earth brown dirt and a startling white hole at the top, getting smaller and smaller by the second. Harry craned his neck back to look below him, afraid of what was to come when suddenly something grabbed at his feet. Startled by the action Harry threw his hands up to protect his head, when he felt something soft touch the tips of his fingers Harry opened his eyes and looked. The scene was dramatically different to before, there were odd shaped, black and white checkered tiles covering the ceiling and cream walls and floors surrounded. When Harry noticed that there was a table sitting contently on the ceiling and that his hair wasn't in his eyes he realized that something was wrong. The brunette looked down at his feet and then it hit him, he was standing on his head. Pushing his body weight foreword and tumbled down from his position into a mixed up heap on the the tiled floor.

Picking himself back up Harry wandered over to the table and noticed that, that wasn't the only thing in the room. Hanging nearly on the floor lay a small portrait of a tall dark man standing cross-armed in a dark library room. Harry turned around to look back up the hole he fell down to see if he could climb back up to his field. Suddenly Harry was spinning in circles trying to find the entranceway, it was gone. The brunette started to hyperventilate, _'Oh god! Oh no. This is not happening, I'm mad! I'm going to close my eyes and this will all be a day-dream, right?'_ Harry thought. After doing so, Harry let out a strangled scream at finding himself stuck in the room still, closed rooms were very bad for Harry, especially small ones.  
"Calm yourself, idiot-boy! Crying won't solve anything. Now eat some chocolate and be on her way!" Came a soft silky voice. Harry looked around, trying to find out who was speaking to him, no one was there.  
"H-hello…?" Harry stuttered, still a little breathless.  
"Oh god, you really are thick aren't you? Down here, surely you can see me?" Came the voice again. Harry looked down to the floor, the only thing in the room near the floor was the tiny painting. The brunette shuffled closer and put his face closer to the floor.  
"Are you the one talking?" He asked the picture.  
"He has a brain everyone! We have proof! I think… Yes you numbskull! It was me, now eat that chocolate." The picture barked. Harry jumped to his feet and walked to the table. There was nothing on it.  
"What are you talking about? There isn't any chocolate." With this the portrait man clicked his fingers and a square of chocolate and shiny gold ball appeared on the table.  
"Oh and don't forget the snitch!" Harry pocketed the gold ball, assuming that was what he meant but was too afraid of the man to question him, then popped the whole piece of chocolate in his mouth, letting it melt slowly on his tongue.

Suddenly the world started growing around him. Harry blinked and then looked around before realizing, the world hadn't been growing, he had been shrinking!  
"Over here, boy!" Yelled the portrait.  
"I have a name you know." Harry mumbled mostly to himself.  
"So do I boy. Anyway now, you can go on through, now that you are the right size." Harry stared blankly at the portrait (also seeing a name plaque saying 'Severus Snape.' on it, Harry assumed that, that was the mean looking man's name and also noticing that the man's nose stuck out from where it was painted).  
"What? Go where?" Snape just hung his head in his hands.  
"It was Hedwig that brought you here, wasn't it boy?" Harry nodded. "Good, I was worried. You really aren't a bright boy are you?"  
"Well sorry for not being a magical picture who knows everything." Harry snapped back at the infuriating man. Snape's eye brows just lifted but he ignored it.  
"Just use the handle and be out of my sight, boy." Harry just wanting to get away pulled sharply on the man's nose and waiting for it to open something.  
"Arghh! What was that for you insufferable brat?"  
"Well, you said to use the handle."  
"The handle at the side of my portrait!" Snape yelled at the brunette. Harry just sighed, pulled the portrait open and walked through. Before the portrait closed Harry heard the voice mutter something. "The golden boy with the golden boy will save the dragon and himself. The gold will open at the close." And then it was quiet.

After Harry's eyes adjusted to the brightness he took in his surroundings. He was standing at the start of a path, leading down the hill he was currently on. There were two dark forests either side of the path at the bottom with sign posts at the part of the path that splits into two. Harry wandered down the hill to the split and looked at the signs indicating which way to go. It made no sense. One said 'Up' another said 'Left' another said 'This way' and another said 'backwards'. Harry was so dumbstruck at where to go he didn't notice that he wasn't alone until a dreamy, high-pitched giggle broke his thoughts. Looking up into one of the surrounding trees the brunette saw a very pretty blonde girl in a pink and purple striped dress. She had clear blue eyes and very fair skin, underneath her dress she wore sky blue tights that matched the very small hat that lay perched in her long curls. She gave Harry a distant but happy smile, before jumping gracefully down from the branch.  
"Well, hello Harry. I've been waiting for you." Harry gave her a shocked look before stuttering,  
"How do you know who I am? And how did you know I was going to be here?" She just giggled at him.  
"We all know who the golden boy is Harry." The boy just brushed her off, people were very odd here. And almost as if guessing his thoughts she spoke up once more.  
"We're all mad here, Harry. You will be soon, never worry."  
"And where is here? Where should I go? The room sealed itself back up."  
"Ah yes, Dobby did that. He's the queens worker. But to answer your questions, you're in Underland and to where to go? That really depends on where you want to go now doesn't it?" She said dreamily. "Actually, you know what. I'll be nice and save you sometime from the Nargles they can get a bit overwhelming around here. Take the path to Hogsmead, it's your best bet." The blonde haired girl pointed to a sign high above both of them. Harry gave her a nod and smile.  
"Thanks, I best be going then." As he said these words the blonde girl started to fade away.  
"Wait!" Harry yelled.  
"Yes?" She said as she stopped fading.  
"What's your name? Will I ever see you again?" She gave Harry another lazy smile.  
"Don't worry Harry, the things we leave have a strange habit of finding their way back to us eventually. Oh and I'm Luna, Luna Cheshire." She said with a curtsey before vanishing completely. _'Nice girl.'_ Harry thought absently and then set down the path that took him to Hogsmead.

After traveling down the path for a little while Harry came across a clearing where loud bangs were sounding off. He approached it very carefully before seeing two very similar looking boys wearing red and gold striped jumpers, one with a TG and the other a TF embroidered on the front. Then at the same time, they both whipped their heads around and caught sight of Harry. They quickly bounded over to him and picked him up before placing him down (quite harshly as well) onto a fallen tree trunk.  
"Well looky who we have here Tweasley Fre. It's Happy-" The twin with TG on his jumper said.  
"Humpy-" The one with TF said before they went one after the other.  
"Hottie-"  
"Handy-"  
"Hobbly-"  
"Haffably-"  
"Harry!" They finished together.  
"Umm… Hello?" Harry said, a bit shy of all of the attention he was getting today.  
"Well, well. Tweasley Gee, he talks!"  
"Yes indeed he does, Tweasley Fre!"  
"Umm, can I help you two?" Harry asks awkwardly? The twins shook their heads.  
"No, no. We just wanted to help you-"  
"For when you get to Hogwarts." Harry noticed that the two started and finished each others sentences a lot.  
"What's Hogwarts?" Harry asked. The two snickered a bit at this.  
"Well officially it's called-"  
"The Castle of Red-"  
"But us rebellions call it-"  
"Hogwarts in respect to-"  
"The Voldehog!"  
"Wait! Hold up, who's the vordehog?" Harry cut in, almost completely lost at this point.  
"Voldehog is one whose name is not ever to be mentioned."  
"But we say it anyway." One of the twins said with a wink.  
"Yes, It's Ginny Riddle."  
"She's the ruler of this land."  
"Look just take this." TG held out a piece of paper for Harry.  
"What is it?"  
"It's a map-"  
"Of Hogwarts-"  
"It'll help." With that the twins both started dancing around and started to sing a poem in time.  
"How doth the little dragon,  
improve his flaming breath  
and pull enchantments from his wagon,  
to keep him far from death.  
How longingly he does wait  
for his golden armor clad knight  
to save him from his cruel fate  
and flee hand in hand from his plight."  
Suddenly they let out a fizzing stick into the air and vanished with a crack. Before Harry could get a good look at it the stick it exploded in a series of crackles and transformed into a spitting red dragon who chased the brunette back onto a path before it burst into tiny red flecks shimmering in the sun. Harry turned away from the red flecks now lying in the lush grass at his feet and set down the new path.

It was getting late by the time Harry reached an old shabby looking shack, that groaned every two minutes. In fact the sun was already starting to get very low in the sky. What caught the brunettes attention though was the amazingly tall purple and green toadstool that sat in the front garden of the shack. Perched onto of the spectacular fungus lay a very old looking and very large caterpillar that was a deep shade of blue with a yellow underside. Harry carefully stepped up to the caterpillar, so as not to disturb it but apparently he was hopeless at being subtle. A deep warm chuckle sounded from the creature.  
"Come up dear boy, don't be afraid. I shan't bite." It said with a smile, "Lemon drop?" Harry politely denied the offer but decided to chat with the creature for a while, it seemed friendly enough.

Ten minutes passed as the two talked about Underland and other such nonsense. But just as Harry was about to go to meet the people who lived inside the shack, whom Dumbledore (the caterpillar, whom Harry had learned the name form earlier on) had said were lovely people. Dumbledore stopped him.  
"Look dear boy, dark times lie ahead of us and there will be a time when we must choose between what is easy and what is right. Remember Harry It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. For in dreams, we enter a world that is entirely our own. You may swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud but never let yourself wander too far or you might find yourself trapped in the wonder that is your very own mind. Now be off with you and don't forget what I have said."  
'Finally,' Harry thought. 'Someone who hasn't disappeared as soon as I leave.' But Harry spoke too soon, so to say. As he turned, Dumbledore was lost in could of multicolored smoke and as it cleared, was no where in sight. Harry just sighed and walked around to the door.

The brunette lifted his hand to knock on the old dusty, wooden door but before he could it was swung open revealing a very cute, blonde boy, around the same age as Harry. Harry blushed a little as he took in what the other was wearing, tiny forrest green short-shorts hung from his hips. A matching stripy green and silver waist coat fit snugly into the boys' muscular torso with nothing underneath, it emphasized his rippling muscles beautifully. A green and purple tie hung loosely around his neck, drifting a little over to the left. On top of the boys' head lay a silver and green checkered top hat hat looked a bit too big for him but it suited him to a tee. The boy had shimmering platinum blonde hair that looked the softest hair that Harry had ever seen, he had the strongest urge just to run his fingers through it endlessly, nestled underneath his shoulder length hair lay the most stunning pair of silver eyes you could ever lay eyes on. Harry found himself lost momentarily in the depths of the shining eyes, they captured one so easily in them that Harry could do nothing but stare. The strangest thing though was the large yellow rat that was sitting on the boys' shoulder, it was as all other things here very odd. It wore a striking black top hat and an eye patch over it's right eyes. Suddenly a cough knocked through Harry's thoughts bringing him back to whatever reality this was. The brunette blushed even more when he realized that while he was checking out the gorgeous blonde in front of him the boy had been watching him too.

The blonde boy gave Harry a dazzling smile showing off two rows of perfectly white teeth.  
"The name's Draco," The boy said. "You can call me, Hatter, most people do. And this here's Sir Ronniekins Scabbers the third, the fancy ponce. We call him, Ron for short. Why don't you come on in, you look starved and like you could use a cuppa." Draco gave a short manic laugh before leading Harry in from the door and into a large dining hall. On the outside of the house, the place seemed like an old, shabby building that looked like it was about to fall down any second. But inside, it was stunning, bright colours swirled around the rooms, perfect antique furniture lay around the house, in fact you could just say, the inside was the complete opposite of the outside and have it at that.

In the dining room lay a long series of wooden tables, all covered with various different tablecloths and with varying sized chairs sitting around. There seemed to be at least thirty chairs around the table, each one a different size or shape or colour, the whole room was the definition haphazardness. All along the table were again various different size, colour and shaped teapots and teacups surrounded by cutlery. Harry thought that there should have been a large party of people having a tea party not the three people and one rat currently sitting at the table. Hatter sat at the head of the table in a squishy red leather armchair with Ron in a bowl of sugar in front of him. A Lovely half breed, Hermione sat next to him in a cobalt blue wooden chair. She was a mix of both human and march hare, the human side being her father, the march hare half-breed part coming from her mothers. She had long brown curls, a lighter shade than Harry's mop of raven brown tangle and poking out from her frizz stood two long furry brown ears, the insides a creamy white. She had rich chocolate brown eyes to match her ears too. She wore a pretty Red and gold spotted dress that stopped at her knees and had matching ballet flat shoes with a pair of shin-length cream socks.

A loud cackle sounded through the room, followed by a plate of scones all over the floor and then both Hermione and Hatter were rolling in tears laughing. With a cough Hatter straightened his vest and looked Harry in the eyes.  
"So what took ya' so long ta' get here 'Arry?" Draco asked.  
"Well I was wondering home, and then I got lost on the way."  
"Ahh, Harry. You know, not all who wander are lost, don't cha?" Hermione cackled again at this, finding this whole affair very funny.  
"Hatter, have you been confusing the Nargles again?" Came a familiar soft, dreamy voice from another room. Draco looked around, mischievously.  
"Maybe, Loopy. Hehehe." Luna walked into the room with a not so bothered huff.  
"Really Draco, must you use that childish nickname?" Hatter giggled and winked at Harry.  
"Emotional range of a teaspoon that one." He said pointing at Luna. Hermione broke out into another fit of giggle/cackles, falling off her chair in the process.  
"Aha! Spoon… spoon, spoon, spoon!" She announced, wiping the tears from her eyes. Harry gave a little giggle at this, he was quite liking this mad bunch of people. Hatter poured the brunette a cup of tea and placed it in front of him.  
"One lump or two?"  
"Um, I don't know, one?" Draco plopped a lump of sugar into Harry's tea but as the boy picked up his cup the room started spinning and then the next moment he was sitting in an elegant ballroom.

The place was very extravagant, it was decked in a multitude of varying reds and whites. In fact it was so rich it bordered onto daunting. Harry looked around and saw Hatter, Hermione, Luna and Ron at the table with him but this time a thin, small red head girl was perched at the head of the table wearing a long gown of red frills and white hearts covering it. Standing next to her was a tall, dark skinned boy with a scar slashed over his right eye. Harry guessed the girl to be Ginny Riddle, the queen of hearts and the boy to be Blaise Stayne, the queen's head of the Royal Guard (he had learned of the boy form Dumbledore again). Looking further back Harry could see a row of thin men all wearing a skull mask in the shape of a heart and wearing uniforms with a heart-shaped skull and snake entwined on it. They alone were very scary but Harry kept his gaze distracted from them.

Voldehog got up from her chair and called everyone's attention to her.  
"I am your queen, I have called you here by portkey for some tea you understand, I don't get much company. Aside from my Blaise of course." She said giving Blaise a sickly sweet smile. Harry caught Draco's eye and rolled his eyes, making Hatter give out a room filling laugh. Voldehog turned sharply to look at Hatter, giving him a glare.  
"You find that funny Hatter?" Making the rest of the table to burst out into giggles, at which point the queen just ignored them. She instead turned to Harry.  
"Here you are dear. Aren't you a handsome lad?" She said, giving a disdainful look at his clothes but turned her focus onto his cup of tea, a hopeful glint in her eye. Harry not having noticed this raised the cup to his lips but Draco had however and swung his arms out dramatically and knocking the cup out in the process. It fell to the floor, cracking in half. Harry sent Hatter a confused look, he pointed to the fallen cup with his head, When Harry turned to look the carpet around it was fizzing and giving off a pink smoke. Harry's eyes widened in shock as he looked to the queen. The queen herself was turning red in rage, she let out a scream and yanked Hatter out of his seat casting him to the floor. Draco looked up to the woman in fear, she just closed her eyes and let out a breath. Turning to Blaise she spoke.  
"Blaise! Send these peasants out of my sight!" She practically yelled. "And get these guards out of here!" Blaise scuttled off to fulfill her demands.

Once the room was empty she stalked over to Harry.  
"Now Potter! Since your friends won't let me give you a love potion, you'll be spending the rest of your days as king whether you like it or not!." Harry gave her an incredulous look (slightly mixed with fear, well maybe not only slightly) Was she really off her head? Harry knew the rest of the people here were mad but this was bad, not mad.  
"Wha-what!? Me, you want me to be your king?" He stuttered. A dark look passed over Voldehog's face.  
"No, I don't want you to be the king, You WILL be king and you will never leave. Now get out of those god awful clothes, they're filthy." She snapped. Harry started to back away from the delusional queen but for every step he took she followed without missing a beat. Suddenly the doors banged open, revealing a very funny looking four-some.

Posing at the front of the group was Hatter holding a set of daggers, on his shoulder was Sir Ronniekins Scabbers the third wielding a very tiny but sharp chainsaw. Standing either side of them was Luna holding a bow and arrow aimed at the queen and the march hare standing on her head yet still looking very deadly, somehow. Voldehog screamed in rage and stormed over to the group. Draco took the opportunity and dodged past her and over to Harry, throwing daggers at her, making Ginny fall to the floor to avoid them. In an instant Hermione was sitting on her bum, pining her arms down. Luna shot forth, keeping her bow trained on Ginny. Ron was using his chainsaw to soot off all of the queens beloved red hair in large chunks. By the time she was bald Luna stormed over and kicked voldehog in the face actually kicking her nose in. During this Draco was checking that Harry was okay but suddenly the doors reopened and revealed a very angry looking Blaise and his guard. Harry and Hatter shot to their feet and ran over to the window, Draco then turned around to see the rest of their group getting over powered. Hermione caught them stopping.  
"Fly, you fools! Don't wait for us, we'll be fine." She yelled. Draco gave her a regretful smile and said back,  
"Take care!." Before jumping out of the window and into a large green garden. The garden was full of rose bushes, each one showing off blooms of lush white roses. One or two bushes had what looked like red paint dripping off of them but neither boy had time to look at them. An angry bald, snake looking queen was now chasing them with at least ten of her guards behind her.

"Stop! As your queen I order you to stop! Guards stop them!" Voldehog screeched, she looked positively disgusting now with no hair and a nose that was no longer there, if it wasn't for her dress you would doubt that he was a girl at all. Suddenly Harry and Draco came to the opening of a maze, with no other options the carries on running through the turns until they rounded a corner once more and came to a stop, right in front of a dead end. Both boys turned to run back to be greeted by the sight of the snake-heart-skull guards swiftly approaching. Suddenly a flash of a memory came to the front of Harry's mind, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper those odd twins had given him. Draco looked over his shoulder anxiously.  
"Take my hand." Harry said after a moment, Draco did as he was told immediately, there was no time to waste. Harry looked down and kicked one of the stones at his feet, revealing a secret entrance under the bushes. They crawled through, before it had even finished opening. Before either boy could even think about closing the passageway they were off sprinting.  
"Hatter?" Harry yelled over the wind rushing past them. "How do you know where we are going?"  
"Trust the paths Harry, they're our only hope."

Both boys sprinted for their life for about five more minutes before the path went straight through a large oak tree. They ran around it trying to find the rest of the path but there came no more. Harry let out a strangled cry, their only hope had let them down, what could they do next? Only now Harry let go of Draco's hand as Hatter rounded back around the tree while Harry circled it, trying to find a new path before Hatter let out a gasp/ laugh.  
"Harry! Your pocket!" Harry looked down at his trouser pocket and sure enough something was odd. It was glowing. He fished out whatever it was that was doing such oddities and in his hand lay a small glittering golden ball. Draco gave a cry of joy and started dancing around the tree.  
"Throw it up Harry! You'll see, we're free." Harry gave Hatter an odd look but trusted him anyway, he threw the small ball up and as he did two barely visible wings fluttered out and suddenly the ball was flying in circles around the tree.  
"Hatter, what's happening?" Harry yelled. Suddenly an angry shout caught there attention not to far off. Sure enough the group of guards and voldehog were getting closer.  
"Hurry Hatter, what'll we do?"  
"Harry look!" Draco yelled pointing to his side of the tree. The brunette rushed around to Draco, clamping his hand firmly in the others as a small hole opened at the bottom of the tree. The pair were on their hands and knees in an instant, shuffling through Hatter after Harry.

As soon as the two were through the doorway closed and the two lay on the grass of wherever they were, panting and hand in hand once more but relieved anyhow. Draco was the first to look around.  
"Harry, do you have any idea of where we are? This looks too odd to be Underland." Harry looked up and around, his eyes widening in shock. He was home! He jumped to his feet, head spinning wildly before he collapsed to the soft dirt below him, below the tree he had climbed hours before. A manic laugh bubbled and erupted out of his chest. Hatter, sensing that the danger was over allowed him self to burst into his usual mad giggles. Harry rolled over and kissed Draco on the cheek, blushing afterwords as he realized what he had just done. Draco gave him a dreamy smile and rolled Harry over so he was sitting on Harry's lap above him. Hatter pulled the brunette into a gentle but loving kiss.

After a few minutes they broke away, once again out of breath.  
"So where to now Harry? Where is your cottage?" Harry's eyes widened in fear, home. How could he ever go back to that awful place? Where all of the beatings and bullying lay. It wasn't what Harry could call home but it was a house, but never the less he could never let Hatter into that world, Underland seemed like a field of poppies compared to it. Draco realizing he had said something to upset Harry as the brunette stiffened against him, rubbing soothing circles on his back as he pulled him into a hug and cooed soft words into his ear. Harry melted into the contact and it was a few moments before he could speak.  
"No, Hatter, I could never take you there. Let's go across the sea. France. Someone amazing once told me an important thing, not all who wander are lost. So why not wander?" Draco gave Harry another one of his dazzling smiles.  
"Anything for you, Harry." They got up before Harry's ex-family came looking for him, Draco was the only family he needed now.

Ten Years later;

Harry strolled through the garden of purple flowers. It was a cool morning but the sun was up and refreshing. The brunette wandered over to his favorite spot in his garden. He sat down and gave a sigh, his life was perfect now, he gazed up at the gorgeous white cottage he lived in. Draco gave him a wave from his work room. He was wearing his latest creation, a black, purple and green bowler hat with brown and orange feathers sticking out on one side. Harry gave a chuckle, his husband really was an imaginative hatter. Movement at the side of him caught the brunette's eye, it was a small caterpillar. He gave a small smile at the creature and picked it up placing it on the white rose next to his head.  
"You remind me of a dear friend, my little visitor." Most people would feel strange talking to a caterpillar but for Harry this wasn't the first time. He had, had that pleasure before. Soon Harry was recalling his entire visit to Underland to this small creature who sat patiently at his side, munching on the green leaves and apple slice Harry had brought down. As Harry finished his story something amazing happened, he heard a very familiar voice net to him.  
"So my dear boy, you still remember after all of this time." The caterpillar said in an affectionate voice. Harry grinned like a Cheshire cat, like Luna and gazed back at his gorgeous husband working away at the the thing he loves second best (after Harry of course). He turned back to the caterpillar.  
"Always." It was all he needed to say and all the creature needed to hear. With a sigh the caterpillar, started to fizzle in a thick pink and purple smoke. As the morning, country breeze washed the smoke away, there revealed on the leaf was a beautiful multi coloured butterfly, it gracefully flew up into the air and turned back to the happy brunette boy.  
"Luna was right, the things we leave find the strangest ways of getting back to us."  
"Goodbye Harry. Live happily now, you deserve it."  
"Goodbye Dumbledore." Harry said with a smile.  
With one last puff of smoke, the butterfly was gone. A soft breeze picked up and he could have sworn that he heard and mixture of dreamy and manic giggles. Harry smiled and laid back onto the grass in his garden in France, a soft laugh came from his lips. As Harry closed his eyes and basked in the sunlight he felt Draco curl up next to him. Harry tucked his arm around his lover's neck, sighing in contentment, yes everything was perfect. A flash of faces, all full of joy and smiles crossed his mind and Harry whispered on word to the morning air and all of those whom he knew were listening.  
"Always."

THE END.


End file.
